Book of Circus Ending Song Explanation!
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: I know it's pretty self explanatory, but I felt like it would be fun to write. Short story. Reviews please! :)


**Hi guys! I felt like doing an explanation/fantasy of what the released Book of Circus trailer/preview meant :) Enjoy!**

***I don't own BB/Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did because i'd be rich.*  
**

* * *

Sebastian began undressing Ciel. He still wasn't used to the fact that Ciel could only wear black and white, as other demons did. He removed all of Ciel's clothing, his black coat, trousers, socks, etc., and his white dress shirt.

Ciel then put on his two rings, as bit of a security blanket. His fingernails were black as well, like Sebastian's and other demons.

Ciel stepped into the tub. He had to hold himself under the black potion sludge that would turn him human again. He sat down with closed eyes, and Sebastian smiled a tiny smile at him.

Sebastian placed his hand on the top of Ciel's head, and Ciel opened his two shockingly blue eyes.

Sebastian then helped him lay back into the sludge..

* * *

Sebastian was _beyond_ ecstatic that Ciel was becoming his again. He smiled a wide smile as he carried the white sheets down the long purple and black painted corridor, with the large, white columns.

They had found a way to transform him back to human, and Ciel complied. Ciel thought it was unfair to Sebastian that he hadn't been able to consume his soul, after not having eaten in almost three years.

Sebastian entered the bathroom, his black boots clicking on the interesting white tile with the shimmery rainbow iridescent shards.

Ciel stood up out of the blackness, dripping with dark sludge. He stepped out of the tub and followed Sebastian to the special room, with the red and yellow stained glass windows. Ciel left black and almost blood red streaks on the floor where he stepped.

They reached the window and stood on the light pink circle in front of it. Sebastian threw the white sheet over Ciel, so that it covered his whole body.

He pulled Ciel to him, and a bright light filled the room as the transformation was ending.

Under the sheet, Ciel was almost sad.. He thought he was going to get out of the contract, and that he would live the rest of his life, albeit as a _demon._

He put up a hard facade, but he was truly, understandably, a bit frightened. Under the sheet, he opened his eyes as the blackness that was turning  
him human finished seeping into his skin; first the blue, and once again, the violet.

Sebastian, sensing the end of the transformation, put his arms around the white sheet that Ciel was under, leaned down, and lightly kissed where Ciel's forehead was.

He closed his eyes and breathed in Ciel's scent. His eyes opened and they were glistening red, as the contract was sealed once again, and he felt like he could almost _taste_ his Bocchan's soul.

He felt so possessive in that moment; he just had to see and feel that his young master was back, the way he liked him. So that he could eventually devour him and _'carve the pain of his life into him,'_ as his young master had once so put it..

* * *

**Wahhh :( I'm pretty sure this is how it's happening/happened, but I wish it was actually sebaciel :'( I wish it was canon. So much. Why did the stupid publishing company have to discourage Yana of making it a yaoi? It SO would've sold! Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi are my favorite yaois, and if Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji was one, it would top those animes twenty or thirty times, in my opinion. But nooo.**  
**Stupid company had to make them straight :(**

**Also, have any of you ever thought about the fact that some of us want a demon to fuck a twelve year old? That's kind of messed up. Do we care..? No :3**

****Personally, when I imagine them having sex Ciel is a few years older, and he's consenting.**

**Favorite/Review? Tell me your opinion on the trailer/my take on it! :)**

**Here's a link to the video if you haven't already seen it: post/90768703950/kuroshitsuji-circus-arc-premiere-at-the-japan**

****Not my video though :)**


End file.
